themagicalgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Chigusa Tomoe
Chigusa Tomoe '(ちぐさいろともえ ''Chigusa Tomoe) is one of the main characters and magical girls in the magical girl series Olympus Magic. Tomoe's alter ego is '''Hecate, representing the Greek goddess of same name, and she has the power of sorcery, poison, necromancy, witchcraft, ghosts and herbs. Appearance Tomoe is a tall and slim girl with very pale skin. She has thin, large and sharp jade green eyes, arched eyebrows and midback length, straight oil green hair, which is usually worn down. She has very long side bangs, that sometimes cover her eyes. Tomoe is always wearing dark, somewhat goth and edgy clothes. She likes fashion, but doesn't pay much attention to what she's wearing, and also likes to wear oversized and comfortable clothes that allow her to move freely around spaces. Personality Tomoe is seen as a rather strange girl by other people, mostly due to her morbid aura. She is very interested in learning spells and making potions. Despite her mostly good intentions, because of her uncommon hobbies she is considered weird. Tomoe is quite smart, but can be very insensitive, reckless and cold. She doesn't make friends easily and is usually very blunt. She also has quite a dark sense of humor and a love for puns and jokes. Tomoe enjoys to spend time on her own, practice spells, learn chemistry and read, and she loves nature and dogs, as well as tea of all kinds. She cares a lot about nature and even about her friends and family, despite rarely ever showing any kind of affection. Tomoe is very reserved and cares a lot for personal space, getting serious and scary when someone disrespects her. Despite not having many friends and being called a weirdo, Tomoe is rather confident, even a bit arrogant, but sometimes comes to wish she was different and more like other people. She may make very irresponsible and immature decisions, but is quite mature and respectful when dealing with pain, death and conflicts. History Tomoe was born to Tomoha, a doctor, and Kumori, a photographer, on October 25. She had a healthy childhood, loved playing with her older sister Hiiro and spending time outside. Her father was always traveling in search for beautiful landscapes to photograph, and Tomoe would often accompany him on his trips. From a young age, she showcased a certain emotional distance. Even being quite articulate and smart, she prefered to be on her own than to make friends. She got along very well with her grandparents, who would always encourage her to take care of plants, teaching her different types of flowers and herbs that could be used for medicine. In her grandparents' house, there was a small garden, where Tomoe would spend alone time whenever her parents allowed her to. She soon developed an interest in witchcraft, and started reading many books about magic, believing she could gain powers if she practiced a lot. This weird hobby earned her the nickname of "weirdo" by her classmates, but still they admired her intelligence and were somewhat intrigued by her strangeness. When her grandfather passed away, Tomoe was very saddened and mourned over his loss. Her grandmother then gave her the key to their garden so that she could visit it anytime. Tomoe believed her grandfather would always watch over her in the garden, so she visited it all the time. The time spent in the garden allowed her to heal from the grief and reminisce on the happy memories she had. Relationships Chigusa Tomoha - Tomoe and her mother have a nice and healthy mother-daughter relationship, but Tomoha seems to be a bit concerned regarding her daughter's strange habits and her antisocial behavior, often encouraging her to be more friendly and outgoing, since Tomoha herself was quite popular when she was younger. Still, they get along pretty well, and Tomoha is proud of Tomoe, and is always willing to teach her more about medicine. Chigusa Kumori - Tomoe spends a lot of time with her father, often going on trips with him to capture perfect pictures of landscapes. They have many jokes that only they can understand, and share a love for nature and reading. Kumori sometimes gets disheartened when his daughter acts serious or annoyed, and feels bad for being unable to comfort her when she's upset. Tomoe feels like she can deal with her own emotions without anyone's help. Chigusa Hiiro - Tomoe and her sister had a more friendly relationship in the past, but after Hiiro started studying hard to become an engineer they got a bit stranded. They still get along and care about each other, but don't spend as much time together as they used to. Hiiro often jokes around Tomoe, though she doesn't always pay attention to her. Tomoe feels like her sister is one of the few people who understands her well. Hecate Hecate is Tomoe's magical girl form, in which she represents the Greek goddess of sorcery, poison, necromancy, witchcraft, ghosts and herbs. As a magical girl, her weapon is a staff made of a tree branch. Etymology Tomoe: tomoe means "death" or "earth". Chigusa: chi means "thousand", while gusa means "herbs" or "plants". Hecate: Hecate is the name of the Greek goddess of sorcery, poison, necromancy, witchcraft, ghosts and herbs. Category:Characters Category:KaptainKoala